medfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Bullous Diseases
Bullous Disease, 水泡病。 *在皮膚上可看到水皰的疾病, 發生在 exposed area, *cause: infection, burn, friction, dermatitis, insect bite, drug, congenital, autoimmune, idiopathic *診斷: **skin biopsy (一定), 還要注意外觀, 年紀, 伸側或屈側, immunofluorescence ***比較老的水泡, 會從 subcorneal 變成 intracorneal (因為 skin reepidermolization), biopsy 時要挑新鮮的來切. **immunofluorescence ***DIF, IIF ***pemphigus 的表皮細胞上有 antibody binding, 可用 antihuman Ab (DIF) ***pemphigus valgaris 要用 pt's autoantibody in serum 加正常人的 cell, 再用 antihuman Ab (IIF) **Tzanck smear: ***15號刀片把新鮮水皰弄破, smear, giemsa stain ***pemphigus: acantholytic cells *mech: **spongiosis **ballooning: intracellular edema, 細胞脹破後形成空腔 **acantholysis: 都可以看到的病理變化, 原本表皮細胞是 polygonal shape, 當細胞間連結斷裂, 形狀變成圓形. miliaria crystallina 晶狀痱子 *成千上萬, 1-3 mm vesicles, pemphigus 天皰瘡 *頭部, trunk 好發 pemphigus vulgaris 尋常性天皰瘡, 最常見 *autoimmune, 只限於黏膜 (尤其口腔, 而且是第一個出現的症狀, 也是最頑固的病灶, 最後結束), 內臟不受影響 *suprabasal *破掉後形成 weeping painful erosions *nikolsky sign (+): 輕輕一推, 造成水皰往旁邊擴散 *acantholysis, intraepidermal *IgG 對抗 desmoglein 3 (130 kD): 造成 nikolsky sign 的原因 *histo-: 要找 acantholitic cells: 圓圓的, 周邊細胞質濃染 *immunofl: DIF IgG, DIF C3 *有些疾病也會有 circulating pemphigus-like Ab, 不過用 DIF 測不到反應 pemphigus foliaceus 落葉型天皰瘡, 第二常見 *沒有 oral lesion *nikolsky sign (+) *acantholysis, *subcorneal: 掉了以後很快會破掉, 長新的, 看不太出來是水泡 *IgG to desmoglein 1 (160 kD) *佳樂事玉米片!!! *可長期加上 immunosuppressive agents pemphigus erythematosus (Senear-Usher syndrome) *少見, 很像 discoid LE, *喜歡發生在 sebaceous area, 臉, 背 *lupus band test (+) 60% pemphigus vegetans *少見, 好發於 flexural area, *時間久了會形成 vegetation drug-induced pemphigus *少 *penicillin, ampicillin, captopril, ... IgA pemphigus 搔癢性天皰瘡 Paraneoplastic pemphigus *100% 有 painful oral ulcers *可能有已知或未知的 malignancy *DIF: 有 intercellular and granular IgG ar D-E junction bullous pemphigoid 類天皰瘡 *表皮下 subepidermal, nikolsky sign (-), autoimmune disease *大多數有 BPAg1 Ab, 少部分是 BPAg2 Ab *少劑量 systemic steroid 治療, plasmapharesis 可以治療 *可能形成血泡; 裡面有許多發炎細胞 *DIF: IgG, C3 (幾乎 100%) *IIF: IgG (1:80) *要加做 type iv collagen pemphigoid variants cicatricical pemphigoid (benign mucosal pemphigoid) *眼睛結疤 => symblepharon, stricture *DIF: IgG, C3 *T: topical or intralesional steroids herpes gestationis 跟懷孕有關 *2 - 3 trimester 開始發病, 下次懷孕, 用避孕藥可以會造成復發 *在懷孕的女生才可以下此診斷 *1/50000 機率 *一開始是 urticaria type patches 在腹部, 往四肢蔓延 *表皮下, 無法跟 bullous pemphigoid 區分 *eosinophilic spongiolysis *DIF: C3 (100%), 但 IIF 正確率更高 (唯一一個) dermatitis herpetiformis (Duhring's disease) *autoimmune, 身體伸側, buttocks, 群聚的 papulovesicles, *非常的搔癢, 可看到抓痕, *不要吃麵筋, 可能會造成腸病變 (gluten-sensitive enteropathy) *histo-: 在 dermal papilla 有 microabscesses *IF: granular deposits of IgA *T: 嚴格限制 gluten 的 diet (只能吃飯, 玉米) chronic bullous disease of childhood *2-13 y/o, 下半身, 病理像 *水泡像 string of pearls *DIC: linear deposition familial benign pemphigus (hailey-hailey disease) *遺傳疾病 *身體的屈側 intertriginous areas (neck, axillae, groin) *夏天比較嚴重, 冬天會好轉 *像花圈狀, 栱型的病灶 *病理像: 倒塌的磚牆 (dilapidated brick wall), suprabasal, 大片的脫落, *T: 不用 systemic steroid epidermolysis bullosa *遺傳疾病, *mechanobullous disorders: 經常摩擦後才會產生疾病 *三大類: epidermolytic, junctional, dermolytic epidermolysis bullosa acquisita *後天型, 成人後慢慢產生, 摩擦碰撞處, 非遺傳, 表皮下水泡, 伴隨 nail dystrophy *DIF: IgG, C3 at BMZ *IIF: IgG at BMZ *type IV collagen Ab along blister roof (在水泡上) *immunoelectron microscopy 檢查, 健保藥 10k+, 發現在 lamina densa 下有 IgG *反覆 scarring, 手腳沾黏 *有 Ab against type VII collagen erythema multiforme 多型性紅斑 *可以是 macule, papule, urticarial, 不過要找 target lesions (在手腳好發, 三圈 vesicle, erythema, wheel) *自己會好, 跟 herpes simplex 相關 (最常見病因), 發作後 7-10 day 會出現 *黏膜受侵犯 => major form *TEN: 整層細胞的壞死 *也會有出血型的病灶 *藥物也會造成: sulfonamide ... Stevens-Johnson syndrome (erythema multiforme major) *先驅症狀: fever, headache *皮膚疹子範圍不一定大 ( < 10% 體表面積 ), 一定要有黏膜侵犯 *排除可能的 underlying disease Toxic Epidermal Necrolysis (TEN) *> 30 % 體表面積 EM lesions *nikolsky sign (+) *大片的水泡, 輕輕一撕可以撕下表皮 *表皮整層的壞死, 發炎不必多 *T: 早期可用 systemic steroid, 晚期 二度燒傷, 不可用. *mortality: 25-50% category:皮膚科 category:陽明大學